Under The Unfolding Past, There's A Story
by RoseGuilfoyle
Summary: Team Gai takes a vacation, staying at Tenten's friend's house. They become interested in her past, and as her story begins to unfold, so do certain romances. NejiTen, Slight SasuSaku, OCXOC Summary sucks. Please read anyway. Rated T
1. Chapter 1: Vacation?

**Under The Unfolding Past, There's A Story**

Communication Key:

**bold** - inner self speaking  
_italics _- thoughts/flashback  
"text in quotation" - speaking  
text - general story

When you come to something like this: (A/N: text text text text text)  
It means I'm communicating to you to help you understand.[A/N stands for "Authors Note"

Japanese Key:

demo: but  
arigato: thank you/thanks  
ja ne: see you later  
-kun: suffix for a close male friend, crush, or anyone romantically involved with the addresser(A/N?)  
-chan: see _-kun_, except addressed to females  
-san: suffix used for respect for anyone close to addresser's age  
-sama: see_ -san_, except addressed to anyone older than the addresser

Author's Note:

Rated T for a bit of swearing.  
Tenten, Neji, Lee, and Abunai are 16(Shippuuden Timeskip) in this fanfic.

Summary:  
Team Gai is taking a vacation, and they're going to stay at a friend of Tenten's friend Abunai's mansion in a hidden village that's known for tourist attractions! But what's even more interesting than the town is Abunai herself. As the trio begin to unfold the kunoichi's past, the four develop feelings they never considered. [NejiTen, Slight LeeAbun, SasuSaku

Disclaimer:

Abunai: Say it.  
Neji: No.  
Tenten: Come on, Neji. It's not that bad!  
Lee: Let your youth shine!  
Abunai: Yeah! What Lee said!  
Tenten: Um... I gonna have to side with Abunai and Lee.  
Neji: You're siding with them?!  
Tenten: You just have to say the disclaimer!  
Neji: Did you even read what she wants me to say?!  
Tenten: No... grabs sheet, reads it ... umm... Abunai? blushes, shows Abunai disclaimer  
Abunai: Uh... sorry, let me change it.scribbles new disclaimer  
Neji and Tenten: reads ... WHAT THE HELL?! IT'S EVEN WORSE THAN THE OLD ONE!!starts to attack Abunai  
Abunai: Gyahh!! runs away!  
Lee: ... Abunai-chan does not own Naruto. If she did, Neji and Tenten would get together.(Old Disclaimer.)

---X---

"A vacation?"

Neji, Tenten, and Lee stood around a tree on their training grounds. Tenten had recently been called to Tsunade's office to be informed about a short hiatus Team Gai was given. She also got to choose where they were going, and Tenten knew just the place.

---Flashback---

_ Tenten stepped into Tsunade's office. She had no idea of what was going on, hopefully it was not some seduction mission, or something worse, like going back to the academy or giving up her career as a shinobi. Oh, god..._

"Tenten?" Tsunade's voice sounded throughout the room. Sweat trickled down the back of Tenten's neck. She was over reacting. Nothing bad could possibly happen. Nothing bad could possi-

"I think it's about time your cell had a break."

Tenten sighed, relieved.

"Wait, what does this have to do with me?"

Tsunade sighed. "I was hoping you had an idea of where to go, what to do, all that stuff."

Tenten's eyes lit up. Her closest childhood friend, Abunai Hakumei, had been begging her to come over to The Hidden Village Of The Shadows(A/N: I know this is not a real village, but I didn't feel like using the any of the other ones. XD)_. Tenten had wanted to come, but she was needed in Konoha. Abunai understood, as she was a kunoichi of both the Leaf and the Shadows_(A/N: Yes, it's possible.)_, but Tenten was dying to know how strong Abunai had gotten. Now, she could also bring Neji and Lee to meet her. Plus, she could meet Abunai's team! She had heard all about them, in constant letters, as they talked about their teamates more than anything._

"Tsunade, I have the perfect place..."

---Flashback---

"Yes, Neji, a vacation."

"Where are we going?"

"A good friend of mine lives in a hidden village that's well known for it's small shinobi population and tourist attractions. She's wanted me to visit for the longest time, so I thought this would be a good opportunity."

Neji raised an eyebrow. _Tenten has friends from different hidden villages?_

"Which hidden village is she from?" Lee's voice sounded curious.

"She graduated out of the Leaf Academy when she was 8, then she left to graduate out of the Academy of the Hidden Village of the Shadows." Tenten replied, hoping they wouldn't take her friend as some kind of stuck-up snob who can do everything.

"Wow! She must be an awesome ninja!" Lee's eyes had lit up in excitement. He was obviously looking forward to this vacation.

"She graduated out of two ninja academies?" Tenten and Lee looked over as Neji spoke suspiciously.

"Yes. She has many techniques that have to do with certain necklaces that allow her to use the abilities. She mostly attacks your soul instead of your body."

"She sounds... interesting." Neji closed his eyes.

"She can probably kick your ass, Neji."

Neji's eyes flickered open. "Excuse me?"

"Including her soul abilities, there's also one technique that makes her almost invincible."

"What would that be?"

"The Shadow Stopwatch Jutsu."

Lee looked up as Tenten finished her last sentence. "Shadow Stopwatch?"

Tenten nodded. "It's a technique that requires a lot of blood and chakra. It allows her to control the speed of time, while allowing her to maintain her normal movement speed."

"It sounds... painful."

Tenten nodded again. "If you use too little blood, it won't work and you'll create an explosion of chakra, but if you use too much blood, you'll pass out."

"When do we leave?" Lee's eyes showed he was excited.

"Um... tomorrow, I guess."

"Yosh! Let us prepare with all our youth!"

Neji rolled his eyes(A/N: Is that possible?). He wasn't looking forward to going on a vacation with Lee. "One question... where are we staying?"

"Her house. She's extremely rich, also because she can sing and write."

"Hn."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abunai: I'm not in this story yet! T-T  
Neji: ... You have issues...  
Tenten: Neji... um... you shouldn't have said that...backs away  
Abunai: ISSUES?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU LITTLE TWERP?! DON'T FORGET, I HAVE THE COMPUTER! I CAN GIVE YOU MANBOOBS!  
Tenten: O-O  
Neji: O-O... Um... noise that sounds like 'sorry'  
Abunai: That's better. Good boy. pats Neji on head  
Tenten: bursts out laughing

Abunai: I know there's not much romance, and guess what? You don't have to review! I couldn't care less if you decided to review or not!


	2. Chapter 2: Neji's Gender?

Um... yeah... chapter two... hm...

New Update:

baka - idiot

teme - extremely inpolite way of saying you

dabo - calling someone "stupid"

gomen - sorry

gomenasai - I'm sorry

_**bold italics**_ - emphasizing

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto. But, I do own Abunai, Fuhen, Mamori, Hantai, Kurai, Ayatsuri, The Hidden Village of The Shadows, and The Shadow Stopwatch Jutsu :D

**Chapter 2 - Abunai Explained: Neji's Gender?  
**  
Tenten was at the gates. _Wow. After 8 years, I finally get to see Abunai. She's still probably one step ahead of me, like always. But there's one thing that still bothers me..._

**-Flashback-**

_ A eight year-old Tenten stood at the edge of the lookout point. Abunai stood beside her, gazing into the horizon._

"Tenten, I have to leave tomorrow, you know."

"Mm."

"I am hoping, that one day, we will meet again, and my skills will match up to yours."

Tenten looked at Abunai incrediously. "Abunai, you graduated from the Academy in record time. I still have to go for another four years. No matter what, you'll always be more advanced than me."

"Tenten, that's not true and we both know it."

"Mm."

"Is there anything I can do for you before I leave?"

"Actually, there is."

"Hm?"

"Abunai, what happened to your parents? Or, rather, what do you remember?"

"Tenten, my amnesia attack cleared my memory. I don't have a clue of what happened to them."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

**-Flashback-**

Tenten sighed. _She knows what happened and she's afraid. But still..._

"YOSH! TENTEN, ARE YOU PREPARED FOR THIS YOUTHFUL VACATION?!"

Tenten woke from her thoughts and looked up to see her teamate, a huge backpack slung over his shoulders, a goofy grin stretched across his face.

"Yes, Lee. I'm all ready."

"Then, we can leave."

Tenten looked up in surprise to find Neji sitting in a tree, his lips curled into his trademark smirk.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough."

---

The three made their way, jumping from limb to limb. They stopped to camp for the night.---

Neji and Lee set up the tents, while Tenten seemed to be preparing some kind of stew made from mushrooms and herb leaves.

Over the stew, Lee was asking questions about Tenten's friend and the town.

"Her name's Abunai. Abunai Hakumei. We shared a dorm at the Konoha Orphanage-"

"Orphanage?" Neji asked.

"..."

"You never said anything about an orphanage."

"... You guys didn't know I was an orphan?"

"No..."

"Oh. Well, anyways, we became really close friends, until she graduated from the Academy and was adopted by the Kumorikage. When she was twelve, she graduated from the Institute, and was emancipated(1). She was put in a squad with Fuhen Fennikusu, Mamori Seishou, and her teacher, Hantai. She and Fuhen wrote 'The Shinobi and Kunoichi Handbook' and she's also written a couple of songs."

"What's her techniques like?"

"She attacks your soul. You won't feel any pain until you realize you're dying. If she were to completly destroy your soul, it'd be like falling asleep and never waking up."

"..."

"I've tried to defeat her many times. I've only been sucessful twice out of supposedly twenty."

"What is she like?"

"She has a huge sense of humour, she plays pranks and _**never**_ gets caught. She also has a bad habit of using slang and tends to swear. But she's a really good person. She's donated so much to the village, and she's always giving her staff days off."

"Staff?"

"She lives in a fricken' mansion. She has a water hole suitable for swimming complete with a waterfall and training grounds in her backyard, a sauna, a spa, and a room that defies gravity."

"... What. The. Hell. A room. That defies gravity."

"Yeah. I even think that's a little much. But Abunai... she's odd. She likes to be the one to the start new things, be different, and she doesn't let anyone get in her way. She's a real inspiration in her village."

Lee looked back and forth between his two teamates. _They forgot I was here... It's almost like..._ Suddenly, Lee got an idea, which caused him to jump up and bang his head on the tree branch that was shading him.

"Lee! What the hell?! You scared the heck out of me!" Tenten screamed.

"Gomen, Tenten-san. I... just need to go for a walk." Lee got up, and as soon as he thought he was out of their hearing range, he screamed, "EUREKA!"

---

Neji and Tenten looked in the direction their green spandex-clad friend had gone, and just shrugged.

---

"Are we there yet?" Lee whined. He had come back a few minutes after he left. They slept for a few hours until they woke up and starting heading out again, Tenten leading, since she was the only one who knew where the Hidden Village of the Shadows was.

Tenten's chocolate brown eyes squinted. "Almost."

"Hn."

They went on for another few minutes, until Tenten stopped at a tree.

"What? Are you hurt or something?" Neji sounded suspicious with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Nope. Just step through these shadows, and we should be there."

"What?"

"I said, step through the shadows."

"... Okay..."

---

Tenten, Neji, and Lee made their way through the small, quiet village.

"Ahh... just as peaceful as she described it." Tenten was grinning broadly. Neji was warily looking at the villagers on the streets, who were staring at their forehead protecters and whispering. Two young girls caught his attention.

"Those forehead protecters look familiar..."

"They look exactly like the one that Abunai wears on her neck!"

"Abunai? Abunai Hakumei?" 

"Yeah! Who else would I be talking about?"

"Wow... They look so cool."

"I wish I graduated from the Institute already!"

"Yeah! Then we could be as cool as Abunai!"

"Maybe she'll teach us the Shadow Stopwatch Jutsu!"

"Yeah! We could totally be cool with that technique!"

Neji smirked. _Idiotic children... you need more than jutsus to be a ninja..._

"Hm... she's not expecting us 'till tomorrow, so I say we spy on her until her training session is over, then surprise her."

"Is it really that youthful to spy on a friend?"

"Think of it as a mission, Lee."

"Yosh! I shall do it with all my- MPPTH!"

"Shut up, Lee. People are staring!"

---

"I'm Abunai, and I'm queen of the world!" A boy with silver, shoulder-length hair with red tips was mocking his female cell member in the middle of their training grounds.

"I'm warning you, Mamori. Shut. Up."

"Oooh... what are you gonna do? 'Dynamic Fist' me to death?"

The girl clenched her teeth. Her hazel eyes flamed with anger. Her pale fists were clenched as tightly as her pearl-coloured teeth were.

"That's it. You're goin' down!"

"Abunai, stop this nonsense." A boy with long, silky, jet-black hair and black eyes sat under a tree.

"You wanna piece a' me, Fennikusu?"

"You're angry."

"It's true. When you're past your limit, you call people by their last names." Mamori nodded his head.

"Shut up, Seishou."

"See?"

Abunai glared at her two teammates.

"How did I ever get stuck with you two? My team: an anti-social who specializes in memory techniques, a silver-haired freak who's obssesed with girls, and a sensei who thinks the world revolves around sushi."

"Just because he likes sushi, it doesn't mean he's a weirdo. And you're one to talk." Mamori seemed a little offended by Abunai's statement.

"How would you describe me then, ne?"

"A teenage sissy who spends her time collecting pendants that can have chakra welded into them." The black-haired boy seemed sastisfied with answer.

"... You suck at this."

"..."

"Losers. Let's starts training. I didn't come here to argue. And I don't want to wait for The Sushi-Sensei."

"... Whatever."

---

Team Gai was hidden in the trees, listening to the trio's converation.

"You never told us she was that bad..."

"Shut up. She'll hear us."

---

"Sorry I'm late. I just couldn't find my forehead protecter..." A blond man stood in the middle of the grounds.

"More like your lunch." Abunai flicked her slick brown hair back away from her face. It was tied back into a ponytail, with two locks dangling across her face. She wore a white long-sleeved shirt that was cut off just around the middle of her ribs. The sleeves were cut in a jagged zig-zag fashion. She also wore a grey mini-skirt that's bottom was cut like her sleeves, and she wore black knee-length tights under it.

"... Okay, it was my lunch. What do you guys plan on working on?"

"I... don't know." Mamori looked helplessly at his two teamates.

"Don't look at me like that." Abunai's voice shot through his ears like daggers.

"Looks like it's _**someone's**_time of the month."

"Shut up, baka!"

"Now, Abunai, you shouldn't be embarassed. Although, it's quite natural for you to be embara-" The older man was cut off.

"You know all this, how?"

"Well, I was trained for-"

"Your last sentence sounded exactly like when Yukionna-sama taught me about..." Her voice trailed off.

"Um... well, I'm going to go practice faking death! Who wants to come?"

Abunai and the black-haired boy sweat-dropped. Mamori was looking from his sensei to his comrades.

"Uh... I guess I'll come with you... not like I have anything else better to do... Ja ne, Abunai, Fuhen."

And with that, the two disappeared into the forest.

"Guess it's just you and me."

"Well observed."

"Don't be an ass."

"..."

"Talk. It's awkward."

"..."

"I. Said. _TALK_."

"Whatever."

"Well, let's do something. That involves you getting your ass kicked."

"... You enjoy watching other people's physical pain?"

"Well, duh. Like the time I blew up the field with all the cows in it!"(A/N: Sorry Cow Lovers...)

-Flashback-

_Abunai, Fuhen, and Mamori were kneeling down at the fence of a field containing fifteen cows._

"Okay, when I snap my fingers, the whole field's gonna explode."

"Abunai, I really doubt-"

Abunai snapped her fingers, and the entire field blew up. The cows went flying. Blood spewed everywhere.

"Sick!"

-Flashback-

"... Unfortunately, yes."

"Well, let's have a mock battle or something!"

"... Fine."

---

Team Gai watched the two ninja fight eachother. Tenten looked shocked. Neji looked amused. And Lee... well, Lee was just being Lee, his eyes concentrated on the taijutsu moves.

---

"I beat you. Again."

"..."

"You're lucky I didn't decide to practice the Deathwish jutsu on you today."

"You would really suck my soul into some unknown vortex?"

"On good days."

"You've always been violent. And your elbows are pointed and hard."

"... Where the hell did that come from?"

"Mamori. He complains that your constant jabbing is going to put a hole in his stomach one day."

"Well, he's the one hitting on all the girls he sees. It's... embarassing."

"You don't think I think the same thing?"

"Maybe."

"..."

"..."

"So, your friend from Konoha is coming soon?"

"Yeah, but not until tomorrow."

"I never heard the full story of you two."

"We were bunkmates at the Konoha Orphanage, and she's like the sister I never had."

---

Tenten sneezed.

---

"That's it?"

"We have... quite a history." An evil grin spread across Abunai's thin, wispery face.

"What did you do in your spare time when you were little?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"It's more for me to know."

"Pathetic answer."

"Answer my question."

"And if I don't?"

"... I have your chocolate."

"... I hate you."

"I know. Now, answer."

"I wrote. Constantly. Songs, poems, stories, journals, diaries, you name it."

"Sounds cultured. So unlike today's Abunai Hakumei."

"Shut up."

"Seriously. In your spare time you annoy the Kumorikage, use Mamori for a punching bag, eat chocolate, and train. That's your life."

"I do alot more things than you realize. I mediatate, tell my staff to dress casual on Fridays, write and sing songs, and I still write to Tenten."

"Amazing."

"Teme."

"Baka."

"Dabo."

"..."

"Loser."

"... I'm leaving."

"You can't. We have to wait until Hantai-sensei comes back, because last time I told him you left early, he found you tied up upside down in a tree with a gag in your mouth."

"That was all your fault."

"So sue me for having a sense of humour."

"I should."

"It wouldn't matter. I'd give you the money and be done with it."

"True."

Abunai turned around, facing the tree Team Gai was hiding in.

"You can come out. All of you. All _**three**_ of you."

Tenten froze. _She knew we were here?!_ Fuhen looked at his teamate like she was a total freak talking to a tree. But then again, she _**was**_ talking to a tree.

"You heard me. Come on. You've been watching us this whole time now."

Tenten leaped down from the tree, knowing she couldn't hide any longer. Neji and Lee followed after her. Abunai had an amused look on her face.

"Tenten. With two boys. In a tree. This is hilarious."

"Well, you were certainly getting comfortable right about now, weren't you?"

"You should know I can't let petty crushes get in my way."

"Same goes for you."

"... Well, this is some greeting. Normally I'd expect a few shuriken flying in my direction for some entrance from Konoha's Weapons Mistress, ne?"

"Maybe I should expect huge hug from one of my best friends that I haven't seen in eight years."

"Aren't we getting old for that?"

"Maybe."

"... I'm forgetting something."

"It figures."

"Oh! Now I know." She turned to Fuhen. "If Hantai-sensei asks where I've gone, tell him I'm duck-hunting."

Fuhen sweat-dropped. "Duck-hunting?"

"He's the one practicing faking death."

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation behind that."

"Sure, and I'm the Kumorikage's favorite kunoichi."

"You wish."

"I seriously don't."

"You're going off topic."

"You started it."

"This is going to turn into an argument."

"You have a pickle shoved up your ass."

"... what?!"

"Expression, baka."

"You should get going."

"Wanna get rid of me that easily, ne? As you wish, Prince Prick Pickle."

"What?"

"That's your new nickname. Prince Prick Pickle."

"I don't like it."

"Too bad. I'm the master here."

"Who proclaimed that?"

"A weasel on his deathbed."

"I suppose you killed it like you did the cows."

"It wasn't that bad!"

"You set explosives buried in the field, controlled by your chakra strings, so that when you snapped your fingers, the were set off."

"... so you figured it out."

"You've also taped the Kumorikage talking in his sleep, snuck into the movie theatre, and switched the tapes."

"Your point?

"All those times, you never got caught."

"What can I say? I'm good."

"_**Sure**_."

"Well, I gotta go. Remember, duck-hunting. Ja ne!"

---

Abunai lead the three down a long street. Two little girls came running up to her. Neji recognized them imediately. _Those girls... were talking about the Shadow Stopwatch Jutsu before..._

"Abunai-sama! Abunai-sama!"

"Ne? Ayatsuri-chan! Kurai-chan! What's up?"

"Can you teach us the Shadow Stopwatch Jutsu?"

"... Maybe after you've graduated _**and**_ passed the Chuunin Test."

"But that'll take forever! We need to know it now so we can graduate from the Institute!!"

"... You do realize it took me... never mind."

"What? How long did it take you to learn it."

"Yukionna-sama taught me it in less than two weeks. But, she was an incredible teacher, and I am a fast learner. And I ended up in the hospital three times."

"We're fast learners! And you would be an awesome teacher!"

"Gomen, but, I can't risk what would happen. One person died while trying to master that technique."

"How many people have tried to master it?" 

"Just three. Yukionna-sama, who was an amazing ninja, me, and the guy who died."

"... Wow."

"Well, I gotta go."

"Wait! Isn't that... that girl from the orphanage you lived in! You showed us pictures, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. Girls, this is Tenten. Weapons Mistress of Konoha. And these are her teamates, Rock Lee and Neji Hyuuga."

"In Konoha, there's two girls and one boy on each team?"

Neji looked like he was about to die. Lee was trying to hold in unbearable laughter, and Tenten was blushing furiously. Abunai looked amused.

"He's of the male species, I can assure you of that." You could hear quiet, shaky laughter in Tenten's voice.

"O-oh! G-gomen!"

"G-gomenasai!"

"I don't think he'll kill you, no matter how scary he looks." Abunai tried to calm down the two girls.

"Oh! We have to go! Ja ne, Abunai-sama!"

"Ja ne, Ayatsuri-chan, Kurai-chan."

The two girls scurried down the road, looking horrified and embarassed. Tenten and Lee took this as the time to burst out laughing, practically on the ground crying.

"Oh... my... god... that was fricken' hilarious!" Tenten was gripping her ribs because she was laughing so hard.

"That wasn't funny." Neji was cleary angry.

"Oh, so you do talk." Abunai was chuckling softly.

"Yeah, but barely!" Lee was still laughing over the two girls' gender confusion.

"Did you see the girl with the black hair? She's Fuhen's little sister. And the one with long blue hair is my... rival's little sister. Well, let's get going!"

-X-

Poor, poor Neji. It's funny sometimes. Oh, and I have definitions for the names: 

Abunai Hakumei- it means 'dangerous twilight'  
Fuhen Fennikusu- it means 'everlasting phoenix'  
Mamori Seishou- it means 'defense energy'  
Hantai- it means 'hostility'  
Kurai Fennikusu- it means 'dark phoenix'  
Ayatsuri- it means 'manipulation'

-DanniGUser


	3. Chapter 3: In His Eyes and The Gang

Yay! Chapter Three! More romance in this one!

Abunai's Staff:

Togi: The healer of the household. Her name means "nurse".  
Kukku: The chef of the household. His name means "cook".  
Kajuu: The butler of the household. His name means "butler".  
Jijo: The maid of the household. Her name means "maid".  
Anma: The masseuse/spa worker of the household. His name means "massage".  
Uekiya: The gardener of the household. Her name means "gardener".  
Geijou: The security guard of the household. His name means "guard".  
Hayari: The fashion designer of the household. Her name means "fashion".(She designs and creates all of Abunai's clothes.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. However, I do own the song in this fanfiction, "In His Eyes". I wrote that song and it is illegal to post it own your website without my permission.

**Chapter Three - In His Eyes**

"Oi... I forgot to mention something..."

"Abunai, you always forget things." Tenten was wearing a broad smile.

"True. But, I wasn't expecting you guys until tomorrow, and I'm having the members of The Shadows' Squad for dinner tonight. Oh, well. More people to know for you guys!"

"Shadows' Squad?" Neji thought the name sounded extremely peculiar.

"It's a group of ninja that are most trusted with important missions in the village. There's... six members. They're all pretty strong. But, I don't think any of them have managed to find the glitch to my Shadow Stopwatch jutsu!" Abunai burst out giggling and looked at Tenten, who had a knowing look in her eye.

"I'd like to see your progress. Unless you're tired..." Tenten was looking quite determined.

"I'm never tired enough to show off my skills! Only if I'm hungry it'll stop me!"

"You got a battle arena in your house?"

"Tenten. I have a room that defies gravity. Of course I have a battle arena."

"Just checking."

---

Abunai led the three up towards her mansion. It was pretty huge. Tenten noticed that there were walls that looked kind of like compound walls...

... and people with deep brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Uh, Abunai-chan?"

"Hai, Tenten-chan?"

"Who... who are those people?"

Abunai turned around, looking a little flustered. "Oh... anou... that's... that's my clan."

Tenten's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. "CLAN?!"

"Yeah... turns out my clan used pendants to cast their soul jutsus... and Yukionna-senpai is my aunt... and that my father knocked me out and left me in front of the orphanage... and that Yukionna-senpai was supposed to teach me the clan moves at an early age... so she started at age six. Then, the Kumorikage adopted me, I left this village at age thirteen to find out who I really was. So I stayed in the Tranquility Village, then I returned at age 15, and a couple months later, was reunited with my clan!" Abunai finished.

"Woah."

"Yeah, well, the head family all went on a business trip, except for Yukionna-senpai and I, but she's in the hospital, so it's just me with the mansion! The rest of the clan gets the compound. Come on, let's get to the guest rooms."

---

"Um... Another thing... I only have two guest rooms available. I'm not going to tell you why, because it sounds absurd. Anyway, the first one is for a single person, single bed, small washroom, etc. The second one... is my master guest suite. It has a king-sized bed, large bathroom, and is much better looking than the single one. So... two of you will have to share. Let me show you them first." 

Neji knew he would probably be the one sharing. He just had that feeling. Abunai led them up the stairs, and down a long, narrow hallway. She opened the first door on their left. It was completely green. Green like grass. Green like leaves. Green like Lee's spandex. Lee's eyes were shot open, his jaw dropped.

"I LOVE THIS YOUTHFUL ROOM!" And with that, Lee dashed through the door frame, throwing his things on the carpeting of the room and jumped on the lime-green bed.  
"Um... I guess you two will be sharing... Anyways I tend to snore... and sleep-walk." Lee looked quite embarrassed from his "youthful" outburst.

"Tenten, Neji, follow me." Abunai motioned for two to follow her. The very last door on their right was apparently the "master suite". Abunai opened the door. Tenten's eyes sparkled. It was a red and gold chinese-styled room, with little fans pinned all over the wall, and a pure gold dragon fountain in the middle of it all. The bedsheets and pillows were red with gold lining. A large katana with a silver phoenix stretched across it hung above the bed.

"I had this designed personally, and- oh! There's someone here! Just get settled in, and I'll be back." Abunai smiled as she went to go see who was ringing the doorbell. Tenten put her stuff in one of the large porcelian armoires.

"Tenten."

"Yeah?"

"There's only one bed."

"What?" Tenten looked over. _Damn. I have to share with Neji?!_

"I'll sleep on the ground." Neji offered.

"No, it's a pretty large bed, we should both have enough space..."

"Hn."

The door opened, and a large woman in her forties walked in. "Tenten-sama, Neji-sama? Abunai-sama has requested you come down to meet her friends. My name is Jijo, you should be seeing a lot of me over your vacation, as I am the maid." She gestured to follow her and Lee downstairs. Abunai stood with her teamates, and two boys and a girl were leaning against the door. Mamori had a toothy grin on his face. "Abunai, you never told me your friends were so hot, ne?" Abunai elbowed him in the stomach. "She's not interested, and even if she was, she wouldn't go for long-distance relationships."

"Ow! That hurts, you know. Your elbows are as sharp as senbons!"

"Ne, not my fault. Besides, it's not only her here. Acknowledge someone other than a girl." Abunai said, glaring at her silver haired teamate. Mamori intently studied Neji and Lee, then turned back to Abunai, pointed at Neji and said, "Dude. That is one UGLY chick."

Tenten, Lee, and Abunai couldn't hold in the unbearable laughter and nearly wet their pants. Neji felt all the blood leave his face. Mamori looked slightly pertubed. "Was it something I said?"

"Mamori Seishou. Never in the four years I've known you have you been this stupid." Abunai had an evil grin formed on her face.

"No. Don't even think about it." Mamori looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Stop. Both of you." Abunai and Mamori looked at Fuhen. He looked extremely annoyed.

"Fine, fine. You always seem to ruin the fun, ne?"

"..." Fuhen looked a little embarassed. Abunai was horrified. "No, NO! Not like that, you perv!"

One of the other boys, who had his long blonde hair tied into a braid started to laugh. The other one had curly short red hair and he played a small smirk on his face. The girl had short blue hair that flared up a little at the bottom. She was giggling. "My god, you guys are funny, ne, Kogane, Fushigi? Abunai-ningai, I don't think it's ever been this amusing here. Especially since you never have guests over here besides us." She eyed Neji with a mischevious glint in her eye. "This one, though, is quite the piece of meat. His looks may even rival Fuhen-kun's."

"You compare guys to deli products now?" The blonde, Kogane, questioned his teamate.

"Guys, cool it. Let's just eat."

---

Dinner was served in an awkward silence until Mamori broke it.

"So, Fuhen... have yah' managed to bed Abunai yet?"

Both said shinobi started to choke on their food. Tenten looked at Abunai, a smirk playing her lips. "Abunai, you never said anything about relationships..."

"I-cough-do not-choke-have any relationships like that!" Abunai managed to say.

"Why the hell must you ask such perverted questions at such inappropriate times?" Fuhen questioned his teamate.

"Oh, it's really fine with us, we were all wondering the same thing." Kogane said, still chuckling from the question. Fushigi stayed quiet the whole dinner, eyeing Tenten, but everytime she looked over he'd go back to glaring at his food. Neji noticed this and became slightly uncomfortable. Silence was bestowed upon the nine shinobi once again, until it was broken once again by...

"So, you three are Konoha ninja, if my eyes do not deceive me?" Fushigi. All eyes went on him, but only Neji noticed that his eyes were clearly fixed on Tenten. Abunai coughed. "Well, duh. Number one, how would I know them if they weren't from Kumorigakure, Konohagakure, or the Tranquility Village? Number two, I've been talking about this for two days. Number thre-"

"We get the point, ningai." Safaia interrupted.

"Yes, we are from Konoha..." And a small story began.

---

"See you guys tomorrow! Most likely!" Abunai was hollering out the door, her friends were leaving as it was getting late. Neji and Lee had decided to go to sleep. Abunai slammed the door shut, and led Tenten into a small sitting room. "Ne, no one's up. Wanna just catch up on what's happened?" Abunai asked Tenten. "Sure."

Insert awkward silence.

"So... you write any new songs?" Abunai looked up. "Well, yeah. Actually... I heard about your situation with-cough-Hyuuga... and I wrote a little piece on it."

"W-what?" A blush creeped across Tenten's face.

---

"I cannot believe we are doing this." Neji and Lee were sitting outside the door of the sitting room, listening to Tenten and Abunai's conversation.

"Yosh, Neji. We need to find out more about Tenten. Think of it as a mission." Lee whispered. Suddenly, tears formed in his eyes. "Gai-sensei... I will not fail..."

Neji sweat-dropped.

---

"Here, read it." Abunai handed a piece of paper to Tenten. "It's called 'In His Eyes'. I'll hum a little bit of the tunes and then, I want **you** to sing it." Abunai showed the tune to Tenten, and she began to sing:

_**Why can't I see,  
that he's not the only one for me,  
but I can't let him go,  
I love him so...**_

Much.

He'd only watch as I fall through the sky,  
the unbearable truth makes me want to cry,  
but I can't look scared,  
even for what I've feared,  
because I know,  
it's weakness in his eyes...

I can't take it anymore,  
I've dropped to the floor,  
my fists are shaking,  
my heart is breaking...

Because.

He'd only watch as I fall through the sky,  
He'd only laugh at me, no matter how hard I try,  
just to let him out of my heart,  
because I'm falling apart,  
and I know,  
this is weakness in his eyes...

I just need to close my eyes,  
set myself free from all these lies,  
I didn't know,  
he loved me so...

Much. Because.

He'd catch me if I fell through the sky,  
he'd smile at how much I'd try,  
he'll always be in my heart,  
he'll keep me from falling apart,  
and because I know,  
I'll never be weak in his eyes...

---

Neji was shaking. Who knew Tenten had such a nice voice?

---

Abunai clapped. "You are getting so much better at singing."

"Thanks, but my voice does not leave this room. _**Got it?! **_"

"Hai, hai."

**.:XxX:.**

That song was written by me, but it was actually inspired by SasuSaku. I would've used 'The Bond', but I already used it in a songfic. So... yeah.

-DanniGUser


	4. Chapter 4: Merry Go Round

**Answers To Reviews:******

Torture Cat: I hate people who are like that. God, it ticks me off. I really would hate becoming like that.

**Gabbyrella:** Thanks!! Yes, isn't she just? Lol. Yeah, she's my OC/RPC, and I might start writing stories about her... probably not.

**CaffeineFreePepsi:** It's a song, and thanks for the davice, I'll be sure to keep it in mind. Yeah, I can see why you'd wonder about the small story. Well, Tenten was just telling the 'Shadows Squad' about Konoha. And her days in the orphanage. Oh, joy.

**SomeRandomThing:** Thanks for the encouragement! Yepperz, I wrote it. My... sixth song out of... twenty-two. Holy shit.

**mwth06:** Thanks, I appreciate comments like this, but I don't think I'm great.

**loves-emo-guys-with-hair:** I WILL DON'T WORRY!! ...DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE CAPLOCKS ON??!! Just kidding. You sound like Lee, though with the caplocks.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But Kurai-chan, Ayatsuri-chan, and Mamori-kun pwned Neji... does that count?**

**Chapter Four- Weapons Mistress vs Soul Countess**

Abunai placed her song back into her pocket. "Sooo... what's with you?"

Tenten plopped herself down on a sofa.(A/N: Plopped. XD.) "What do you think?"

"... so, you confe-" Abunai was interrupted by Tenten screaming.

"NO! ARE YOU OUT OF YO- mppth!" Abunai clamped her hand over Tenten's mouth.

"Shut it. The third-class members of the clan are sleeping." Abunai removed her hands from Tenten's now bruised lips. Tenten gave her questioning look. Abunai sighed, "Well, you see, there's three classes in the Hakumei clan. First-class members would be my parents, my brother and sister, my grand-parents, Yukionna-sama, and me. Second-class members would be all my cousins, aunts and uncles. Third-class members is just everyone else, or as my brother calls them, left-overs."

Tenten sweat-dropped. _What the fuck?_ Abunai suddenly looked up. "Wait. We can make Ne-"

"**Him.**"

"Ahh... yah, we can make 'him' jealous! Mamori would go a little too far with this, which leaves... Fuhen, Kogane, or Fushigi. Take your pick. But then again, I could seduce any guy into doing this."

Tenten's sweatdrop got bigger. "Didn't leave me much of a choice, now didja'?"

Abunai looked sternly at her. "Of course I did! I gave you three guys to choose from!"

Tenten's sweatdrop grew so big she ended up accidently doing an anime fall. She launched herself back up. "I meant, what if I don't want to make him jealous?!"

Abunai gave her an evil grin. Tenten looked at her nervously. "You're not going to give me a choice with this, are you?"

"Nope."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No." Kogane looked extremely annoyed. Abunai was trying to convince him to 'fake-date' Tenten to get Ne- 'him' jealous. Abunai and Tenten had gone to bed right after they decided to start 'Plan Get Ne-'HIM' Jealous' in the morning. Lee and Neji quietly ran back into their rooms. Neji and Tenten slept on the opposite sides of the bed, and she kicked him a couple of times.

"Bu-bu-bu-but whyyyyy?" Abunai looked as if she was about to cry. Tenten chuckled. _Faker._

"Because I don't want to. Besides, I have to get to Safaia's."

Abunai stopped just as she was about to burst into fake tears. "Wait, _**Safaia's**_ house?!"

Kogane's face turned a light pink. "Y-yeah, she invited me over for lunch." He walked away. Then, Abunai hollered after him, "YOU DO KNOW YOU'RE GOING TO THE HOUSE OF A DEMON WHO WANTS TO BEAR FUHEN'S CHILDREN?!"

"SHUT UP!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, one down, two more to go." Abunai was now pulling Tenten to the lookout point where she and Fuhen often met.

"Abunai?"

"Ne?"

"... where did you leave Neji and Lee?"

"... Fuck."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NEJI, LET US GO ON THE YOUTHFUL MERRY-GO-ROUND!!"

"I'm not going on any fucking merry-go-rounds!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.: Fuhen's P.O.V. :.**

I stood against the bar that kept sucidals from jumping off the lookout point. Why did Abunai want to see me again? Che, probably another fucking boyfriend. But I'm okay with that, it's not like I care or anything, right?

"Fuhen-kuuuuuuuuun!" Wait, since when does she call me Fuhen-kun? I sighed. "Nani, nani?"

"I need you to do me a huge favor!" She was pouting, her puppy-dog eyes on full blast. Damnit.

"What is it?"

"I need you to pretend to date Tenten!" Wait, what? Date Tenten... no way in hell.

"No."

"N-nani? Bu-bu-bu-but this is imp-p-p-p-portant!" Tch. I couldn't care about the reason.

"Why?" She stopped. Wow. One word, and closes up her entire act.

"Anou... because we need to make, ah, 'him' jealous." 'Him'? What the hell?

"Who is this, 'him'?" He better not be Abunai's type of eye candy.

"Um... Neji." She whispered. Oh. Well, I'm still not doing it.

"No."

"Whyyyyyyyyy?!" She was pouting, once again, about to burst into tears. I leaned down, my lips grazing her ear. I placed one of my hands on her shoulders.

"Because," I whispered, "I don't want to get any farther away from your heart."

"N-nani?"

"Hakumei Gardens. 7:00. Tonight. Wear something half-decent." And with that, I left.

**.: Normal P.O.V. :.**

Abunai looked in the direction Fuhen had left. Tenten was standing there, asking her what had just happened with the look on her face. All of a sudden, it clicked.

"FUHEN FENNIKUSU, DID YOU JUST ASK ME OUT?!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, this leaves Fushigi!" Abunai was extremely angry, because both Kogane and Fuhen had turned her down, Fuhen had asked, no, _**demanded**_, her to go on a date with him, and they had to get weirdo Fushigi, who's answer would most likely be no.

There he was, just staring at a tree. Abunai and Tenten sweatdropped. Abunai gulped, then stepped forward. "F-fushigi-kun?"

Fushigi's eyes snapped towards Abunai. "Hai, Abunai-san?"

"A-anou... I was wondering if you could-"

"No."

"B-but-"

"No."

"B-but, y-you see-"

"_**No.**_"

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, I NEED YOU TO PRETEND TO DATE TENTEN!" Fushigi's head snapped up. He looked over at Tenten, who smiled nervously at him.

"I'll do it."

---------------------------------------------------------.:XxX:.------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nyah! Fushigi's got the hots for Tenten! This can't end well... 'cause it ain't gonna fly by Neji, now will it? Oh, yeah, and Abunai's past is going to be revealed a little more soon!  
-DanniGUser**


	5. Chapter 5: The Bout!

FIFTH CHAPTER! Oh, yeah for 'The Slutty Secretary' fans, it's gonna be on a hiatus for a little bit. Anyways, review replies:

**Purplewolfstar35: **Yes, yes, you can use the song, as long as you credit me for it. My website with most of my songs on it is **http // www. freewebs (.) com / danni-dna** remove the spaces, though, and brackets. Yeah, Fushigi likes Tenten, but he's kind of weird, and does, um, something _**unyouthful**_ in later chapters. P.S. Credit me using the website!

**Torture Cat:** Omigosh! Let's find that author(ress) and burn them to a stake! _**Nobody**_ get in the way of NejiTen in a NejiTen fanfic and gets away with it. _**NEVER!**_

**Disclaimer: ... if I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be writing all this here.**

**Chapter Five: The Bout!**

"Whew! Well, that took a while!" Abunai sighed. She and Tenten had to go to the amusement park, pry Lee off the merry-go-round, drag him back, and now Team Gai and Abunai were just in the sitting room. "... I think I forgot something..."

"Again?" Tenten sweatdropped.

"... um... yeah. I'm supposed to be at Kumorigakure Battle Arena... something about grand opening... Shadows Squad... hm... OH MY GOD!"

"You're late?"

"No, no! What if, to promote the place more, we have a 'special' battle?"

"Special?"

"Yeah... The Soul Countess of Kumorigakure vs. The Weapons Mistress of Konohagakure!" Abunai threw her hands up in the air.

"YOSH! THAT WOULD BE A YOUTHFUL BATTLE!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"..." Neji felt ridiculous. Here he was, in a battle arena, with only two people who knew well, one was insane and the other was his cru-teamate. His teamate. No more, and definetly no less. He wasn't falling for her, right?

"Alright! Tenten, you and I are up first, then it's Fuhen vs. Mamori, then Kogane vs. Fushigi, and then Safaia vs. Me again." Abunai came back to the box they were in.(A/N: You know those boxes at hockey games? Yeah, the Shadows Squad and Team Gai are in one of those.) "So, come on."

Fushigi smiled at Tenten and said, "Good luck, Tenten-chan."

Abunai giggled, the rest of the Shadows Squad looked at Fushigi as if he were an alien, Lee was crying 'youthful' tears, and Neji looked pissed. Tenten smiled back at him. "Arigato, Fushigi-_**kun**_." And with that, Abunai and Tenten left for the center grounds of the arena.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright ladies, nothing too violent, but enough to keep 'em interested, ya' hear?" The old proctor looked back and forth between Tenten and Abunai. The two kunoichi nodded. "Alright then. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Tenten, Konoha's Weapons Mistress!" Insert crowd screaming. "And her opponent, the well-known Soul Countess of Kumori, Abunai Hakumei!" More screaming from the crowd. "Alrighty then, begin!"

Tenten smirked, pulled out a couple kunai and threw them straight at Abunai, who was still in her battle position. All of a sudden, the places where the kunai were supposed to hit turned into a foggy vapour and the kunai went right through it. Tenten's eyes widened. _What the-?_

"It's my bloodline. I can turn different parts of my body into a soul particle. But, there's a lot more to it. Bloodline limit: _**Kontan Kanchiki!**_**(1)**" Abunai screamed. A gold ring started to spread out fro her body and into the atmosphere. "There. Now I can _**feel**_ your every move. As long as your soul as moving, I know where you are."

Tenten pulled out her humongous scroll and pricked her thumb, then spread her blood across a certain kanji. A puff of smoke appeared. Then, a spiked bomb shot out of it. Abunai looked a little nervous now. She couldn't dodge it, but she couldn't turn her full body into a soul particle. She held her hands out to try and create as little damage as possible. BAM. The spiked bomb hit her, blowing Abunai backwards at full force into a tree that was there. Tenten smirked. This battle was most likely over. The smoke cleared from where Abunai had been thrown. There she was, blood pouring out of her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Safaia looked incrediously at Abunai, who lay motionless against the tree. "No... no way. She could've dodged that! She could've let it go right through her!"

Fuhen looked at her as if she was crazy. "She can't turn her full body into a soul particle, and she didn't have enough time to contract her soul from her body."

Lee was still crying tears of joy. "Tenten... your youthful determination makes me want to try harder to win over the heart of my lovely Sakura-chan!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sneezed. Sasuke(A/N: Yepperz, he came back.) looked at her sternly. "I thought you said you weren't sick. I wouldn't have offered to go on a walk with you if I knew you were sick." He looked at the thin coat she was wearing. "Here, take my jacket. You must be freezing."

"A-arigato, Sasuke-kun."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of a sudden, Abunai's body started to melt into blood. A nice pile of blood. Tenten stared at it. _She used a replacement?_ Suddenly, a fog set over the center grounds. It was thick enough for Tenten to only see what was close to her, but faint enough for the crowd to see what was going on. "What's the matter? Aren't you going to come get me?" The fog snickered. Tenten clenched her teeth. _Damnit. This is a freaking genjutsu!_ "It's called the _**Kontan **__**Taishoku Kiri no jutsu**_**(2)**. You see, I am the fog. And now, I can use one of my other jutsus. _**Kontan Kiri Kashaku no Jutsu**_**(3)**"

Some of the fog gathered into the center, creating two figures. Tenten squinted, then gasped. There was an eight year old Abunai and an eight year old Tenten standing in the middle of the center grounds. The young Tenten was wearing a pastel blue chinese-styled sleeveless top and red pants, her hair in its usual twin buns, while the young Abunai was wearing a black tube top and black skirt(A/N: Think of what Ino wears in part one, except longer). Ninja tape was wrapped around her stomach, around her upper arms, and from her thighs down to her knees. A leaf headband covered her forehead. Both girls smirked before saying,

"Today is the day you die."

--------------------------------------------------.:XxX:.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh. My. God. Cliffhanger, man! Hehe... Neji got jealous... and finally Tenten and Abunai are fighting! Ne, here's the definitions:**

1- Abunai's Bloodline. It means 'Soul Sensor'/

2- It means 'Soul Fading Fog Jutsu'

3- It means 'Soul Fog Torture Jutsu'

Nyah! That's it!  
-DanniGUser


	6. Chapter 6: A Broken Friendship!

**Gosh, I haven't updated in a while. I'm gonna skip review replies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. However, anything in this story that is not actually in Naruto belongs to me.**

**Chapter Six: Hidden Holes- A Broken Friendship**

The entire crowd gasped as the two petite figures in the fog spoke. Tenten's knees buckled. _Damnit, in front of everyone, she's going to replay that damn moment! I have to get out!_ When she tried to move, her body wouldn't let her. _T-this genjutsu... she's stronger than she used to be._

The younger Tenten spoke up. "Pfft, you? Remember who you used to lose to?" The younger Abunai scowled.

"Notice the one who graduated after two years. Plus, I'm getting adopted by the leader of a hidden village."

"Brag much?"

"You always told me, girls can do anything. And today, I'll prove that."

"Show what you tell."

"Fine." The younger Abunai jumped into the air, and yelled, "Tsuki Odori!" Her body began to spin rapidly in multiple movements in midair, her hands creating balls of chakra and releasing them at the young Tenten, who dodged all except the last one, which sent her flying. She lifted her upper body up when she landed on her back, wiping the dirt off her face. "What, no Shadow Stopwatch Jutsu today?"

"No. Just a forecast of Tenten losing badly to Abunai Hakumei. The one of the two with a last name." The little Tenten scowled, jumping up. "That's it!" She went for the younger Abunai's neck, trying to wring it. The two figures faded. Tenten's eyes widened.

"I think you have had enough."

The fog all swirled into the middle of the arena, creating the slim figure of Abunai Hakumei. Tenten spoke up, her voice cracking. "What happened to us?" Abunai looked up, blinking.

"W-what?" Tenten's eyes sparkled, as if she were about to cry.

"W-well... Ever since you moved away, life has been great for you. You found your family, who's a gigantic clan with an all powerful bloodline. Me, my family died in a fire, they're gone, no chance of survival. You have guys all over you. I'm a tomboy. You have so many family members, I have none. We used to be so much alike, and now we're completely different. You have a better life."

"That's not true." Tenten looked up. "You have the better life." Tenten's eyes widened.

"N-nani?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kogane looked utterly confused. "What the hell is she talking about?" Safaia was glaring.

"Damnit, she has guys all over her and she says Tenten has the better life?! I'd give anything to be in her shoes for a day!" Fuhen scowled and turned around.

"Do not speak of her in that way. She's gone through a lot more than you would know." Mamori looked at him.

"Well, you should know, you can read minds and look at people's memories!" Fuhen closed his eyes.

"No. I only know all this because she tells me herself." Lee looked incredously(sp?) at Tenten, who's knees spread apart and she stood calm, only her voice quivering.

"Her youthfulness fell off a cliff." Everyone sweatdropped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten looked at the brown-haired kunoichi. "W-what do you-"

"Listen, I don't have as great a life as eveyone thinks I do." The crowd gasped. "When I was four, I was raped by my own grandfather, because he was angry at my mother for having my brother when she was eleven and me when she was fifteen. I was abused when I lived with the Kumorikage. All of my four boyfriends except for one cheated on me. I'm an abuse child. I'm a useless love object. I'm not a virgin. My life is empty. Sure, I'm strong, and since my brother backed out, I'm the heiress of an all-powerful clan. Whoop-dee-freakin'-doo. I'll get an arranged marriage, when the one I truly love is the son of my father's rival. My love life is like another series of Romeo and Juliet. As it is in written in the works of Shakespeare, '_Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I must love a loathed enemy'_."

Tenten stood there, gaping at the ninja with the emotionless mask. The crowd was silent, the old proctor was utterly dumbfounded(sp? or is that even a word? --;), and unknowlingly, two mentioned figures stood, watching the fight calmly, slightly shocked by the brunnette's words. She spoke again.

"I've always wanted to be in your shoes for once. Live a simple life in a quiet village. You have no family to worry about you whenever you go on missions. Me, I have Hari-imooto, Futeki-niisan, kaa-san, tou-san, obaa-chan, Karen-itoko, Chikan-itoko, ojii-san, Yukionna-onshi, Shoberu-oji, and everyone else. You, you have no family to think about their reactions if you die. I wish I wasn't so important to this village so that they have a monument erected for me. I wish I didn't have guys jumping all over me. I wish... I could just let it all loose, live a quiet life as a ninja with the one I love, not worrying about anything else. I used to be able to relax, and now, I rush everywhere. So... that's why I'm giving up this match. The first time I've lost a battle in eight years." With that, she turned around and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A blue-haired woman sat in the arena with a brown-haired twenty year old man, a twelve year old girl with long chocolate tresses, and another man with long, brown dusted hair. She spoke softly.

"I think we better find her before she does something drastic." The twenty year old and the young girl got up.

"Hai, kaa-san."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten stared back at where Abunai had left, and then turned back to go to the box. She entered it after going up a large flight of stairs. Mamori looked at her.

"Where's Abunai?"

---------------------------------------------.:XxX:.----------------------------------------------------

**OMG where is she??!! Yes I used a line from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Anyways, sorry for not updating. I'm gonna wrap this up then make a high-school fic! SUIGOI! -fist in air-**

**The Banpaia no Bara,  
DanniGUser**


	7. Chapter 7: Can't You See Me?

**A-ah! G-gomenasai!! U-um... Gomenasai for not updating, demo... I'm having an obsession of writing songs then creating songfics for them! -sighs- I better finish this so I can start the fic on the poll on my profile...** Yeah... wild, but this chappie explains a lot more... and it's freaky.

Review Replies!!(I prefer doing this on the fanfic than to replying using the speech bubble button -whispers: It's EVIL!!-)

loves-emo-guys-with-hair:

**Mwth06: **I know. My fav is Romeo and Juliet, I became obsessed with it after I got the manga version, but it didn't have the full phrases, so I had to go on the internet to find it.**Chapter 7- Can't You See Me?**

Abunai ran towards the lookout point that she always went to. The one that had a bench next to a large tree. The one that had a tree with her and her friends' names carved on it. The one where Fuhen asked her out. The one where she once slit her wrist then realized what a mistake it was. The one where she first considered suicide. The one that had countless memories embedded into its very core. She sighed, leaning against the bar that kept people from falling of the one hundred foot cliff.

Abunai sighed again. Why, did she just release almost all of her precious secrets? Especially who she loved.

Why was her life so miserable?

**.: Abunai's P.O.V. :.**

Sigh. God. I'm not even sure if he even likes me back. Damnit, I'm a Hakumei, and he's a Fennikusu. Our fathers detest each other. I... I can't let my own passion get in the way of what my father wants, right?

_.: Flashback :._

_A five year old Abunai smiled as she raced ahead towards her brother, Futeki._

"Futeki-niisan!" He looked back at his younger sister. He himself was carrying their other sibling, Hari, who was only a year old.

"Abunai-imooto. What is it?"

"You're going to be the next heir, right? You are the oldest of Hari-imooto, you and I." Futeki sighed.

"Abunai-imooto... I need to talk to you about that. You see... I'm dropping out. I'm not leadership material. You would succeed much better as the heiress of this clan."

"Really?"

"Hai."

.: End Flashback :.

I... can't let something like this happen! I sighed again.

In the clan, the next heir's ability to have a love passion and find true love is sealed away into a pendant when they are announced the heir of the clan. However, the seal can be broken if the love between the people is passionate and strong enough to overcome any emotional obstacles. Is... is that what's happened? There's only one way... to find out...

I smiled sadly as I remembered once again two memories from missions.

_.: Flashback :.__**Gyorai Ken(1)**__!" A large blade came spinning in Fuhen's direction. His arms instinctively went up for defense, expecting his death._

The enemy smirked. Abunai scowled. She had been trapped. The enemy laughed evilly.

"You brats have caused too much trouble. I'll kill off your little heir here with a jutsu that will take my life. Unfortunately, it only will kill females... tsk, tsk, well, life can't be perfect." He created a ball of chakra and thrust it towards Abunai. She couldn't dodge. She put her arms to cover her face, waiting for the hit to come.

Except it didn't. Fuhen grabbed her shoulders and the chakra sphere hit him in the back. Abunai's eyes widened. "F-fuhen!"

He coughed out blood. The enemy scowled as he fell to the ground, lifeless. Kogane and Safaia stood, numb with shock. Abunai grabbed his arms and helped him down, yet trying to keep him upright. "F-fuhen..."

He smirked weakly. "I... I didn't want... t-to see you die... after a month of returning home... d-don't worry... I w-won't die..." He collapsed onto her shoulder, unconscious.

"F-fuhen? Fuuuuheeeen?!" She cried out. She wrapped her arms around him and started to sob into his neck. Kogane came over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on. We need to get him to the hospital so medic nins can work on him."

"Ry-ryokai."

.: End Flashback :.

.: Flashback :.

Fuhen scowled. The enemy nin had him trapped. He smirked. "Die!

However, the hit never came. Abunai rushed in at last minute, the blade going through her stomach. Mamori quickly hit the enemy's neck pulse, killing him. Abunai coughed up a large amount of her veins' contents. Fuhen helped her down, like she had so many months ago.

"A-abunai... arigato... demo..." Abunai smiled weakly.

"I... I don't have a reason to live, although I won't die... I just need..." She passed out. Tears welled up in the stoic prodigy's eyes.

"Abunaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!"

.: End Flashback :.

**.: Normal P.O.V. :.**

Abunai sighed. _How... how am I going to know if I've broken the seal or not?! Wait... I'll kiss him! Yes! That will do! But wait... how am I going to... I mean, I can't just go up and say, 'Hey Fuhen, I need to know if we're destined to be. Can I kiss you?' Yeah. That'll go through. It has to have a mood... wait... I have a date with him tonight... so... Omigosh! All I have to do is wear something a bit revealing, and we'll kiss for sure! Sugoi!_ Abunai pumped her fist in the air.

Tenten sighed as she waited in the main hall of the Hakumei Manor with Neji, Lee, and the rest of the Shadows' Squad, except Fuhen, he mumbled something about a date. They had sent the entire third class branch of the clan to go look for the hiding heiress. A young man with long sandy brown hair and a mustache and beard stubbles, a young woman with long, dark blue hair, an even younger man with shoulder length sandy brown hair, and a young girl with hair that was the colour of milk chocolate walked over to the group. The older man spoke up.

"You, my dear, must be Tenten. My name is Susamajii, I am Abunai's father." He said, holding his hand out. Tenten shook it.

"You... don't look as old as I thought you would be..." The woman smirked at Tenten's statement.

"Ah, yes, he's only thirty-two and I am only thirty-one. I'm Abunai's mother, Hanayaka." She motioned to the other two persons.

"This dashing young man is Futeki, Abunai's older brother. He's about twenty now." Tenten's jaw dropped.

"B-but, th-that m-means-"

"Yes, we were only eleven and twelve when he was born. We were also fifteen and sixteen when Abunai was born, and when I had their younger sister here, Hari, we were nineteen and twenty." Tenten nodded.

"I-is that even possible?" Hanayaka smiled.

"Well, it nearly killed me, but I didn't want to kill the child. We were barely out of the Institute when Futeki was born. I was a third class member of the clan back then, and didn't exactly have any ties with Susamajii. We snuck Futeki with us on our trip around to the Great Shinobi Nations, although his aunts Yukionna and Chishio knew, along with Susamajii's parents. Then, after four years of being in Konoha, Abunai was born, and my parents found out about Futeki and her." Tenten nodded at her to continue the story.

"My mother was mad because she felt deprived of her grandson's memories. My father, on the other hand, was furious. He was an awful man, however, and struck a 'bargain' for me. He said he would kill me, unless the young girl I had just given life to would be his maid for his 'personal needs' when she was around the age of thirteen. I was too scared and confused, so I took the deal. However, we found out Chishio was a vampire and Yukionna, her twin, let Chishio suck her blood. We decided not to kill her, but to seal her inside the next heir to make them stronger."

Tenten thought about this. "So, the next heir would've been Futeki-san, correct?" Susamajii nodded.

"Demo, he backed away, and since Abunai was next in line if the first heir backed out, she willingly had Chishio-imooto sealed into her. She began to bite everything, including Futeki when he tried to grab her wrist. The next month, Hanayaka gave birth to Hari, and Abunai's biting habits seemed to calm down a bit. But then, she activated her bloodline, and developed a strong thirst for blood. She needed to suck on blood on least once every three months, to keep Chishio from dying and pulling Abunai down with her. So I lead her in front of the Konoha Orphanage and knocked her out hard enough to give her amnesia."

Tenten stood there, numb with shock. _Th-this is what happened to her?_

Suddenly, the door slammed open and in walked Abunai. "Hey, tou-san, kaa-san, Hari-imooto, Futeki-niisan-teme." A vein popped on Hanayaka's forehead.

"Where have _**you**_ been?" Hanayaka asked, venom dripping off her voice.

"Out."

"That's obvious. We've sent almost the entire clan out to look for you. You were out doing what?"

"Thinking. I may have broken the seal to my ability to love." Susamajii exploded.

"What?! That's impossible! No one's ever broken it until they have kids or are about to die!" He stopped. "Wait..."

_.: Flashback :.__when the one I truly love is the son of my father's rival. My love life is like another series of Romeo and Juliet. As it is in written in the works of Shakespeare, '__**Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I must love a loathed enemy'**__."_

"-

_.: End Flashback :._

"You... love the Fennikusu heir." Abunai nodded. "The boy I tried to protect you from falling for all this time." She nodded again. "Fuhen Fennikusu, heir of the Fennikusu clan, one of the four great Kumorigakure clans, eldest of the two children of Kashikoi and Migito Fennikusu." She sighed.

"Just get on with it." Susamajii sighed.

"Well, I suppose I could let you have a relationship with him, as long as it is kept strong enough so that you will have children with both bloodlines." Abunai frowned.

"Is that the only reason you'll allow it?"

"No, we could connect the two clans, it would be easy, we live right next door to each other, and, I want nothing more than to see my daughter happy." Abunai smiled.

"Arigato, tou-san. I guess you won't mind that I have a date with him tonight either!" She ran up the large staircase to her room.

"Wait, what?!" Mamori spoke up.

"Wait, isn't Fuhen deeply in love with her?" Kogane and Safaia shot him a look that clearly said 'No duh'.

Tenten sighed as she knocked on Abunai's door. "Abunai?"

"Come in!" A cheery voice came from behind the door. Tenten opened the door and found piles of clothes all around Abunai's room. Abunai herself was in a room that served its purpose as a closet and was throwing clothes from inside it.

"Ano... Abunai?"

"Hold on a sec!" Cue more flying clothes. Abunai soon came out, wearing an adorable dress.

It was pinkish red with puffed out short sleeves, a low cut collar that showed off Abunai's well-developed D bust. The ends of the dress flipped up, showing off a little higher than mid-thigh. A yellow ribbon was tied under the collar, and a ribbon of the same colour tied her hair in a wide, loose, high ponytail. She was wearing white stockings with red stitching across the top, which ended a couple of inches below her dress. Ribbon flowed out of the stitching. Red ballet flats were on her feet.(Look at the link on my profile for an example. It's under 'my stories', then under the story you're reading now!)

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "You're going to get cold. Sluts who dress like that always do." Abunai glared, trying to pull the dress down.

"Funny, funny. I bought this in case I get a seduction mission with someone who needs a little push to come on to me." Tenten rolled her eyes.

"So."

"So what?"

"I thought you weren't going to give him another chance." Abunai, who had been applying reddish pink lip gloss and pink eyeshadow, stopped suddenly.

_.: Flashback :._

Twelve year old Fuhen waited in the training grounds. Abunai had told him to meet her there, but it was extremely late and so was she. She finally came running.

"G-gomenasai, Fuhen! I was a little late... Kumorikage-teme wouldn't let me leave." She said, panting. Fuhen noticed a developing bruise on the side of her head, but shook it off.

"You wanted to say something?" Abunai nodded, smiling.

"A-ano... Fuhen... what do you think of me as?" Most people wouldn't have understood the question. Fuhen wasn't one of them.

"... a teammate, I would think." Abunai's face fell.

"A-are you sure?" He nodded, his eyes closed. "O-oh... I actually... liked you... but... I didn't think... you still... considered me as... just a teammate." Fuhen's eyes opened in shock, but regained his posture.

"Where you expecting those feelings to be returned?" He spoke with an emotionless, monotone voice.

"N-no... demo, I at least expected you to think of myself as a friend. Demo, I can see those expectations were a bit much for you." She walked away. "Goodbye Fuhen, goodbye."

A lone tear dropped on the ground.

.: End Flashback :.

Abunai sighed. "Yes, but I believe he's changed. After all, who's the one who tends to his wounds after training, when he's _**shirtless**_?!" Abunai smirked, Tenten giggled.

"Lucky. You have hot teammates, I have a mushroom-cut youth freak and a transvestite."

"Or, in your opinion, a hot transvestite!" Tenten flushed.

"A-abunai! I-i don't think of my comrades like that!" Abunai smiled, eyes closed.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Well, I better get going!" Abunai and Tenten ran down the stairs. Fushigi was at the front door, with a pissed off Neji and a neutral Lee.

"Ehhhh... Fushigi? What do you want?" Fushigi smiled mischievously, eyes closed(Alotta persons gots their eyes closed!).

"I'm here to ask my 'girlfriend' if she'd like to accompany me to a movie." Neji looked like he was about to blow up. Tenten flushed.

"A-ah... s-sure. I'll go get changed."

Tenten came down a few minutes later. Her hair was in a high bun tied by a black ribbon, her bangs framing over her face.(Go to the link on my profile for a reference.) Her shirt was a sleeveless blouse with a black tie. On her arms were black arm warmers with white cuffs a bit above her elbows. She was also wearing a black skirt that ended a bit above the knee and had slits on both sides that went up to mid thigh, and she was wearing white loose pants and it that ended a bit below the skirt. On her feet were black leather loafers, and she wore socks that ended four inches below her knee.

Abunai raised an eyebrow. "That was quick." Tenten shrugged.

"I don't waste my time freaking out." Abunai narrowed her eyes.

"Those clothes look awfully familiar..." Tenten smirked.

"They should, they're yours. I found them on your bedroom floor." Abunai smiled cheekily.

"You have good taste." Tenten rolled her eyes. A round man in a chef's uniform came waddling towards the five. Abunai noticed him first.

"Ahh! Kukku! Did you need something?" Kukku shook his head.

"Not exactly, Abunai-sama-"

"Don't call me that. Only when the adults are here." Kukku smiled.

"Alright. Abunai-chan, I need to borrow Lee-san for a second. I have heard about how much he favors curry." Lee's eyes sparkled. "I would love for him to test my new flavors."

"I WOULD LOVE TO! YOSH!" And with that, Lee had dragged Kukku off to the kitchen.

Abunai looked at Fushigi for a second. "Fushigi, I got to talk to you for a minute. Be back in five, Tennie-chan!" With that, Abunai dragged the redhead outside.

Neji turned to his female comrade.

"What is your relationship with him?" Tenten was taken aback by this.

"E-excuse me?" Neji glared at her, and continued to speak in his, emotionless, cold voice.

"Don't play dumb. He specifically said 'girlfriend'." Tenten started to sweat, but regained her posture.

"And so what if I am?" Her voice was sharp as the comeback hit his ears.

"I just didn't expect you to be so desperate that you'd go for a long-distance relationship." Tenten fumed.

"Desperate?! Neji Hyuuga, I am _**not **_desperate. I am no damsel in distress, waiting for a Prince Charming to come along, take me home and fuck me until I bear his blond-haired little prodigies." Neji stood still, emotionless, but on the inside was shocked. "So why don't you go along and find a desperate slut you can fuck so she can give birth to your girly Hyuuga heirs." She had tears streaming down her face now. Abunai and Fushigi had come in on cue, and Tenten wiped the tears from her face.

"Come on, Fushigi-_**kun**_, let's go see that movie." With that, she grabbed Fushigi's wrist and left. Abunai sighed, and turned to the white-eyed prodigy, who had a bewildered look on his pale face. She smiled.

"What, lover's quarrel? You know, you should've told her while you had the chance." Neji turned to her with a shock written all over his face. She giggled. "It's part of my bloodline. I can say all the basic facts about one person, know who their crush _**and**_ true love is. Well, I better leave. Ja ne!"

Tenten and Fushigi had just gotten out of the movie and he was walking her home.

"This isn't really necessary, you know."

"It's fine. It's not like I have anything better to do than to escort a beautiful woman to her place, even though she could probably kick my ass if she wanted to." Tenten flushed.

"A-ah... yeah." They continued to walk in silence.

**.: Fuhen's P.O.V. :.**

I waited at the fountain in the Hakumei Gardens. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one...

"Konnichi wa, Fuhen!" I looked over. She was walking, but I could see why. That was one short dress. She smiled brightly. "I'm not late, right?" I shook my head.

"Ne, why'd you want to see me?" I froze. I was hoping she wouldn't ask that.

"Ano, well... Ah..." Abunai sighed.

"It's alright, you can tell me later. Ne, I'm bored. Let's sing a duet!" I groaned. She comes up with the most random things in the world.

"Why?"

"Because! Your voice is great, much better than mine, and I like singing with you!" I sighed.

"Fine, fine. 'From Me To You'?"

"Yeah!" And so we started.(Abunai is in italics, Fuhen, bold.)

**Those tears keep on fallin' down,  
I'm so far away from my hometown,  
and I write to you everyday,  
tell you that I'm okay...**

But I'm not alright,  
think about you day and night,  
remember that all along,  
in your arms is where I belong...

_This old place isn't like it used to be,  
Dad's met this guy who wants to marry me,  
my heart tells me this is all a big mistake,  
but I ignore it and shut off that awful heartache..._

But I'm not alright,  
think about you day and night,  
remember that all along,  
in your arms is where I belong...

**I'm comin' home,  
'cause without you I'm all alone...**_I'm runnin' away,  
'cause if you're not here I just can't stay..._(Both sing this part, it's in both italics and bold)

_**Cause I'm not alright,  
think about you day and night,  
remember that all along,  
in your arms is where I belong,  
and over here there's nothing to do,  
except write those letters from me to you...**_We had been randomly walking around the whole song, and now we were face to face, our noses nearly touching. Oh Kami. Why? Wait... she's closing her eyes and moving in... I guess I should do the same... and so I did.

Electrictity is flying through me at an incredible rate. I feel... her hands? On my chest? No wait... now they're on my neck... I guess I better try something daring... but what if she doesn't like it? Oh Kami...

.: Normal P.O.V. :.

Fuhen wrapped his arms around her upper body and pulled her closer. She gasped, and it surprised him. They broke apart, and she rested her head on his chest.

"Abunai..."

"Hm?"

"About what I wanted to tell you..."

"Yeah?"

"Aishiteru(I love you)." Her eyes widened. "I... I know you can't love me back... demo-" His lips were cut off by hers, and he felt that words were no longer necessary.

Tenten sighed as they reached the front gates of the Hakumei Manor-Compound.

"Alright... this is it... good night..." She turned to leave, but Fushigi grabbed her wrist and her petite body slammed into his.

"F-fushigi?!" He kept a firm grip on her. He bent down slowly and his lips grazed her ear.

"I have never met a woman like you. Never has there been one that excites me like you do." He began to lick her ear, but he stopped doing that so that his lips could inch down to hers. She closed her eyes and tried not to let a tear fall out.

_I... I'm going to get my first kiss stolen from a guy I barely know! I wish I just could've confessed before!_ She waited for Fushigi's mouth to smash onto hers, but it never came. Both Fushigi and her had been knocked out, and all Tenten saw before passing out was a flash of black and red.

Tenten awoke in her room with a splitting headache. A girl with long, straight black hair and red streaks sat on the bed also. She was dressed in a Gothic Lolita style and looked like she was a goth herself. She looked over at the brunette.

"Oh. You are awake. I will go get Abunai-nee-chan then." Tenten's eyes widened.

"Wait, nee-chan?" The girl nodded.

"My name is Shizuka, I am the adopted daughter of Abunai's sensei and mentor, Yukionna and Hantai, also Abunai's cousin, demo, we were very close as children." Tenten nodded.

"Abunai... only mentioned you starting a couple of months ago." Shizuka smiled, it was kind of scary.

"Yes... actually, I was a ghost in a graveyard when I met Abunai, and a couple months after she returned to the village, she went on a mission to revive my spirit." Tenten gulped. She honestly couldn't stand just sitting here with a freaky girl. She was so... _**calm**_. It gave her the creeps.

Abunai walked in suddenly. She was wearing the same dress she wore on her date, except it was wrinkled, and her hair was all frizzy and messed. The ribbon that was originally in her hair was tied around her neck. She had a goofy smile on her lips. And her panties... were around her knees? What? And her bra... why the fuck was it tied to her head?

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "That's quite the look. I'm guessing someone had fun last night." Abunai started to panic out of random.

"I swear to drunk I'm not God!" She slurred out loudly, waving her hands in front of her face, before passing out. Shizuka turned to face Tenten.

"I better go and take care of Abunai-neechan. She's going to wake up with a massive migraine." As she turned around, she muttered, "Just like her mother, the senseless bitch..."

Tenten decided to ignore this and got up and... stood there not knowing what to do. She sighed. God...

Neji walked in suddenly, and his head shot in her direction as he noticed her chakra presence.

"You're awake."

"No shit, Sherlock." Neji sighed.

"About what I said-"

"I don't want to hear it." With that, she walked out of the room.

Abunai woke up with a massive migraine, like Shizuka predicted. Her eyesight was blurry, and the right side of her head felt like it was going to explode(That's like the migraines I get. They suck so much. I miss a lot of my classes too.). Her vision cleared up a bit, and she saw Shizuka standing next to the bed.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake. I guess I'll just leave then..." Abunai tried to grab her wrist, but she couldn't tell which one was actually Shizuka's.

"Wait. How did Tenten's date go?" Shizuka sighed.

"He tried to move in on her." Abunai scowled.

"Bastard. I should've known." She lifted her upper body up. "Now time for operat- ow, ow ow!" She slowly collapsed back onto her back, her hands clutching her right temple and the back of her head. Shizuka sighed.

"Get back in bed. You should be resting." With that, Shizuka turned off the lights and left, closing the door.

--

Shizuka trotted(XD) down the stairs. Tenten ran up to her anxiously.

"Is she alright?" Shizuka nodded.

"Tomorrow she should be back to her goofy self." Tenten sighed.

"This wasn't much of a vacation." Shizuka sighed.

"Gomenasai. Demo, it's late. You should be heading for bed. I think Abunai-neechan has something special planned for tomorrow." Tenten nodded and headed upstairs to her bedroom.

As she opened the door, this woke Neji. He opened one eye and watched as she pulled out her pajamas. She slipped off her skirt and pants revealing her long, creamy legs. She put on a pair of brown pants with red cherries on them(I have those!!). She took off her shirt then, along with her arm warmers, giving Neji a very nice view of her breasts which were lounging in the cups of her bra. She slipped an over sized brown shirt that matched her pants that was almost like a blouse, with a collar and buttons all the way down(I got this too). Since it was too big for her, it was very low cut and showed a lot of cleavage. Neji gulped, he usually fell asleep before Tenten came in to change. How was he supposed to sleep when she was wearing _**that**_?

Tenten settled herself into the bed, pulling the covers over her petite body. Neji suddenly felt her shiver, making his back vibrate.

"Neji? Are you awake?"

"Yeah. Hey, I'm sorry about what I said." Tenten smiled, a tint of red casting over her tanned cheeks.

"I-it's fine. Demo, Neji?"

"Hm?"

"I'm cold." Neji's eyes shot open. Fuck. "Could you, um, you know..." Neji gulped.

"H-hai." He flipped over, wrapping his arms around her upper body(not her chest), trying not to think of ways to rip off her pajamas.(Every boy has a little bit of pervert in them. Every single one. Then again, it's not like girls don't either.) She wrapped her arms up around his, and he felt her slowly sinking into him. His breath slowly became heavy, jagged, and slow. A light dust of pink swept over his cheeks. Suddenly, Tenten felt something on her-

"Neji? What is in your pants?" Neji's heart stopped for a second.

"A-a potato?" Neji replied, hoping she wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Why the fuck would you need a potato in your pants?" Neji gulped.

"P-protection?" Damnit, Hyuugas do not stutter. Okay, so Hyuuga Neji doesn't stutter. At least when he's not being the perverted, hormone-induced teen he is. Tenten giggled.

"P-protection? F-from what, balls?"

"T-technically, that's what I'm trying to p-protect?" Neji answered, knowing what her reaction would be.

Tenten burst out laughing, vibrating against his body, which only aroused him even more.

"Is it just me, or is that 'potato' growing?" Neji cursed under his breath.

"Just shut up and go to sleep." Tenten smirked and emitted another giggle.

"F-fine, I'll try to ignore your pe-'potato' and go to bed." Neji growled as he let sleep bestow upon him.

Tenten opened her eyes groggily as she woke from her rest. Big, bright hazel eyes were currently the only thing she could see.

"Aaaaah!" Tenten's scream woke Neji. Abunai stood up straight.

"Hmm? Nani?" Tenten looked down. Neji's arms were wrapped around her just below her bust, and she had her arms wrapped vertically around his. Abunai smiled, giggling.

"It's fine, I have pictures already." Tenten growled.

"You. Have. WHAT?!" Abunai turned around.

"That's my cue to leave before my head gets sliced off by a katana, courtesy of Tennie-chan." With that, she ran. Like the wind... wait. The wind can't run. ... give me a moment to search this up.

Tenten sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Once again, she was borrowing Abunai's clothes. Except this, was a dress. She sighed once again. _When she said she had something 'fun' planned, I guess I should've expected this..._

In the mirror, a girl with chocolate brown eyes stood in a teal dress. It wasn't one of her favorites, as it had a plunging V-neckline, but she had to admit, it was pretty. It also had a silk bodice with criss cross straps at the back, and a full tulle ballgown skirt.(See profile for reference.)

Her hair had been let down and curled, and a teal sparkly headband with a lighter teal flower had been placed behind her bangs, which were currently not in their usual separated style.

She sighed. Abunai had planned for them to go to a formal ball, Lee was queasy and had diarhea from the curry from last night, so he wasn't going. It had also stated in the invite that every single person must have an escort. Abunai was going with Fuhen, so she was stuck going with Neji. It was also required that they dance. Wonderful.

A knock came from the door. Abunai's voice rang through. "May I come in?" Tenten replied for her to come in. Abunai opened the door and gasped. "Oh, wow. You look so pretty! I designed that to wear for the Kitsune Girl Music Awards...(Made up a random name.)"

Tenten looked at what Abunai was wearing. The brunette was wearing a turquoise silk ombre gown, with beaded straps that began from the middle of her chest and came over her shoulders. A small silk scarf with a brooch attached to it hung around her hips. Beaded straps wrapped around the bodice of the dress, and it had a high slit with cascading ruffles all around it.(Please see profile links for reference.)

Abunai tossed her a pair of teal flats, smiling. "I know how much you hate heels."

Tenten smiled back. "Thanks." They were open-toed teal flats, with darker teal bows on the them. Abunai's heels were turquoise, with sapphires that shaped flowers on the toes.

"C'mon. You're gonna dance with your crush. At least put on some eye shadow."

--

That... was... the longest... chapter-wheeze-... I've ever-gasp-... written... Wow. 12 pages on my program. I got that program good old suggested we use. ... Yeah. If you review... I update. Sorry I haven't done that in a while. I'm also sorry for the perversion and Abunai X Fuhen centric-ness. Next chapter is mostly NejiTen, I swear!(With a bit of OCXOC... only a bit, I swear!)

DanniGUser

PS: Happy extremely late 13th B-Day to me!!(It was on April 8th!!)


End file.
